Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: Jeanette is tired of Simon not paying attention to her, so she does something to get him to notice her. It doesn't work out quite the way she planned...Oneshot.


**This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fic (well, oneshot really). I was inspired by one of my best friends (B-MillerX) who made me see the movie with her, (and many of the old episodes) and got us both obsessed with AatC. Enjoy.**

**This is based on an episode from the old series, I think it was from the 80's. For those of you who've seen it…I've used a little…creative license. -.-**

* * *

Jeanette snuck into the pitch dark room, careful not to make any noise. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she was afraid her clumsiness would cause her to trip and break something, waking everyone in the house. She flipped on the light switch and looked around the room with awe and admiration. 

This is the way she always reacted when she entered Simon's lab, no matter how many times she'd seen it before. She carefully opened one of the cabinets, and began pushing around labeled beakers, hoping he hadn't gotten rid of it yet.

It took her almost a half hour of searching, but finally she found what she was looking for. Scrawled on the label in Simon's messy script was the following:

**Heartthrob Potion. For emergencies only. Use with caution. (May accidentally cause abnormal hair growth.)  
**

Jeanette grinned. She sincerely hoped it wasn't just a "Mr." heartthrob potion.

She looked out the window and gasped—the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, and the boys would be waking up for school soon. She pocketed the potion and scurried out of the room, making sure to turn off the light first.

She made it outside and sighed a huge sigh of relief. She hurried back to her house, up the stairs, and jumped into her bed, throwing the covers over herself.

Brittany stirred in the bed next to her. She sat up and looked at the clock, then groaned and flopped down onto her pillow. "Stop making so much noise Jeanette. We still have fifteen minutes." She mumbled into her blanket. Jeanette had to stifle a giggle.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeanette snuck into the bathroom, and pulled the potion out of her pocket. She studied it carefully and began to get nervous. It didn't have the most appealing smell, and there was a good possibility that it would either make her a hairy beast or turn her into a _Mr._Heartthrob. Either way, it was a risk she was willing to take.

She lifted it to her lips and smiled.

"Here goes nothing…"

* * *

Simon rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked at the clock, and saw that they still had some time before they had to wake up. Alvin and Theodore were sleeping peacefully, and Dave was snoring in the next room. Still, he could've sworn he heard someone making noise downstairs. 

He got out of bed, stretching as he did so, and tiptoed out of his room. He headed downstairs and went into the room directly below theirs, which happened to be his lab.

He flipped on the light switch and looked around the room. He was puzzled—a few beakers seemed out of place, but otherwise it looked like no one had touched it since he had last been in there.

He opened each of the cabinets, doing a quick mental run-through to make sure all of the important mixtures were still there—just in case. When he reached the last one he gasped and looked around for the missing beaker in alarm.

"Who would've taken it? Alvin? He's so confident in his looks already…and I'm sure he remembers what happened last time…and Theodore? Maybe, but I doubt it…" he muttered to himself, pacing the floor.

"Oh well…I guess I'll find out soon enough." He sighed, then headed back upstairs.

* * *

Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany all met on the usual corner. Simon looked around in confusion. "Where's Jeanette?" He asked. Brittany shrugged. 

"She said something about being out in a few minutes. She asked us to wait for her." Eleanor replied.

He looked suspiciously at Alvin and Theodore. Neither of them had used the potion…yet.

And then it struck Simon, just like a bolt of lighting. But…Jeanette would never…

"Hey everyone." He looked up at the sound of her familiar voice—usually quiet and shy, but today filled with confidence.

Alvin and Theodore's mouths dropped open, Eleanor gasped, and Brittany gave a little high pitched squeak. Standing before them was one of the most beautiful girls any of them had ever seen. She was wearing a tight fitting purple dress, ending about mid-thigh. A silky brown mane of hair flowed over her shoulders, and chunky glasses no longer hid her sparkling green eyes. She grinned, flashing her pearly whites at the open mouthed group.

"Hello Simon." She said, still grinning.

"Hello Jeanette." Simon replied in a normal tone of voice. He turned and started walking in the direction of the school, as if nothing was different.

The smile slid off Jeanette's face.

"Hey buddy, are you feeling okay?" Alvin asked. He ran up next to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Simon asked, looking somewhat puzzled at Alvin's question.

Brittany ran ahead and stood directly in front of Simon, hands on her hips. She was fuming. "Is there something wrong with you?" She asked angrily.

Simon smiled pleasantly. "Not that I know of." He continued walking, oblivious to anyone else.

Eleanor grabbed the glasses off Simon's face, and wiped them off on her shirt. "Here," she said, handing them back to him. She turned his head so he was looking at Jeanette. "Is your vision any better now?" she asked forcefully.

"Why, it actually is. Thank you, Eleanor." Simon said, smiling. "Hello Jeanette. I hope you don't think I was ignoring you." He said. He moved next to her and began walking with her. "I suppose you all thought I didn't notice?" He asked, looking around. Jeanette beamed.

"Of course I noticed you got contacts! Personally, I find them rather annoying to deal with." Simon said, adjusting his glasses. Jeanette stopped in her tracks. Brittany let out a gasp of indignation.

Simon smiled. "So, what's new?" He asked no one in particular.

He received nothing but four death stares and a muffled sob in response.

* * *

"Simon! Honestly, what is wrong with you! I don't like Jeanette, but I know a hot babe when I see one. You didn't even notice!" Alvin yelled. 

Simon rolled his eyes. "Of course I noticed, Alvin. I'm not that stupid. I just chose not to react to it." He said simply, and kept walking down the hallway.

"But Simon, she went to all that trouble just so you would notice her, and you completely brushed her off. Don't you think that was a little…well…insensitive?"

Simon chuckled. "Look who's talking." He replied. Alvin groaned.

"Listen." Simon said. He stopped and turned around to face Alvin. "I'm trying to teach her a lesson, okay?" he explained.

Alvin laughed. "What is it? Don't fall for Simon, cause he's a complete jerk?"

Simon looked taken aback. His surprise quickly turned to anger.

"Actually, it's that she doesn't need to change who she is for me to notice her." He hissed angrily.

"…Oh." Alvin said meekly. Simon turned on his heel and stormed away.

* * *

Jeanette was sobbing into Brittany's pink shirt. Under normal circumstances Brittany would have never allowed this, but today was different. She let Jeanette cry, occasionally whispering comforting words. 

"It's okay sweetie. Don't worry about Simon. He's obviously not worth your time." She said soothingly, running a hand through Jeanette's magically perfect hair.

"No, it's n-not okay!" Jeanette cried. "D-day after day I t-try to impress him, I t-try to get some k-kind of reaction out of hi-him, but he…he…he j-just…doesn't care!" She wailed into Brittany's stomach.

Brittany sighed. "Like I said, he isn't worth your time or effort. Just forget about him. He's too nerdy anyway." She replied comfortingly. It didn't seem to help much.

"B-but so am I! That's why w-we get along s-so well!" Jeanette sobbed. Brittany sighed again and continued stroking her sister's hair. For once, she was at a loss for words.

"Er…hi." A somewhat nervous voice said. Brittany looked up. Simon stood there, looking…apologetic.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked scathingly.

"I really need to talk to Jeanette." Simon said simply. Brittany glared at him.

"Go away."

"No. This is really important." He said firmly. Brittany continued glaring at him for a minute or so, and finally gave up.

"Fine!" she spat, standing up. Jeanette looked up in alarm.

Brittany walked right up to Simon, until she was almost nose-to-nose with him. "But if you hurt her again…" she hissed, "I swear, I'll hurt you ten times worse."

Simon held his hands up. "Relax, Brittany." He said, smiling. "I promise I won't hurt her."

Brittany stood her ground for another minute, then stalked off, still burning with anger.

Simon slowly approached Jeanette and sat down on the grass next to her, resting his back against the wall of the school. The thick stone wall did a pretty good job of muffling the loud noises of the cafeteria on the other side.

"Jeanette…" he sighed. She hastily wiped the tears away and looked in the opposite direction.

"You look beautiful."

She couldn't help it. She smiled. "Do you really think so?" she whispered, looking at him. "Or are you just saying it because you feel bad?"

"I really think so. Jeanette, do you honestly think I didn't notice you this morning? Of course I did. You looked absolutely breathtaking. You still do." Jeanette looked up at him. Her heart soared.

"But…why didn't you say anything? Why did you act like nothing was different?" She sniffled.

"I…I was trying to show you something." Simon replied, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice. He looked down at the ground, picking at the grass.

"What were you trying to show me?" Jeanette asked softly.

Simon gulped. It was now or never…He looked Jeanette directly in her eyes, and took her hand in one of his, using the other one to brush away her tears.

"You don't need to be beautiful to make me love you." He whispered.

Jeanette let out a little gasp. "Oh, Simon…" was all she managed to say.

He leaned closer to her, and looked into her eyes, asking permission. Jeanette leaned forward in answer. He closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Neither one noticed a whispered "yes!" and the sound of a high five coming from a boy in red and a girl in pink behind the bushes.

* * *

**The end. Like it? I'm quite proud of that last tiny little tidbit. I hadn't even planned on doing it until I typed it, actually. xD Review please!-**


End file.
